1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink receptive particle. Further, the invention relates to a material for recording, a recording apparatus, and an ink receptive particle storage cartridge using the ink receptive particle.
2. Related Art
The ink jet recording method is known as one of the methods of recording images and data by using ink. The principle of the ink jet recording method is to record on paper, cloth, film or the like by ejecting liquid or melted solid ink from a nozzle, slit, porous film or the like. Ink ejecting methods include a charge control method of ejecting ink by making use of electrostatic attraction forces, a drop on-demand method (pressure pulse method) of ejecting ink by making use of the oscillation pressure of piezo elements, a thermal ink jet method of ejecting ink by making use of pressure caused by forming and growing foams by intense heat, and others, and a recorded material on which images or data of extremely high definition are recorded can be obtained by using these methods.